With the increased use of electric fuel pumps mounted in or adjacent the gas tanks to pump gasoline from the tank to the engine, there has developed the problem of cutting off the pumping of the fuel following a crash or rollover of the vehicle. Unless the ignition switch is turned off, the fuel pump may continue to pump fuel, adding to the likelihood of fire breaking out, particularly if the fuel line has been broken during the crash. Such a switch must be sensitive to impacts on the vehicle from any horizontal direction. It must not be sensitive to impacts in a vertical direction such as experienced in going over a severe bump, chuckhole, or the like. In addition to being sensitive to impact situations, the switch also should respond to situations where the vehicle may be rolled over without experiencing any substantial horizontally-directed impact, such as where a car swerves out of control, rolls off an embankment, or the like.